Adventures of Writers Block
by MJ.Ride
Summary: These are short chapters I wrote to get over random moments of writers block. It helps me get inspired, but I don't use them for anything, so I thought I'd post them here. Remember, I'm fighting a creativity block when I write these. Rated T for paranoia.


**Mo: Hey guys! Just doing a little writer's-block-battling. I took a friend's advice and she said if I'm stuck on a story I should just write random oneshots to get my creativity kick-started. I already tried my wonderful writing-ramen, but it failed me. So, I've decided to break the writers block **_**and **_**break my fangirl virus at the same time!**

**Fang: So she went to deviantART for inspiration and then got sidetracked with yaoi…and then passed out 3 hours later from yaoi overload. When she finally woke up, she couldn't figure out what to write about, she decided to make it into a game.**

**Iggy: We took turns writing down a bunch of totally random sentences, and now Mo-kun has to make all of them fit into the chapter.**

**Mo: Wah! –sobs- I can't even make **_**normal**_** stuff fit in right, let alone a bunch of random ideas we threw together during class! **

**Fang: Don't worry, I have complete faith in you. **

**Mo: But that's what you said before I let Bre babysit, and she chained you up, fed you only water, gummy worms, and birdseed, and was about to experiment on you when I interrupted…**

**Iggy: And yet you still send us there on a regular basis, because you're "busy".**

**Mo: Well, at least I took away her scalpel. She'll never find it here! **

–**at that moment, Bre just happened to be ninja-ing through the background to retrieve the items Mo confiscated and disappeared once again into the night, leaving only a breeze as a sign of her presence-**

**Fang: ?**

_**Disclaimer: I am not James Patterson. (If you thought I was, you need to call the nearest mental health clinic and check yourself in, for your own safety and the safety of others.) I do not own Sony or Project DIVA.I do not own Kaito or Len, however I will keep trying. I do not own Naruto. I do not own a lot of things actually. I do however own a single pack of ramen currently. Until I eat it…**_

Iggy POV

So we'll begin at the beginning today, since that's generally what you do when you're telling a story. Then we'll move on to the middle and finally the end. Maybe I'm being redundant, since most of you probably already know how stories go. I guess I'll just tell it from when I woke up on _that_ morning. You see, a certain Otakukage, leader of the Land of Fanfiction had sent the Flock an email though Fang's blog saying she would have a surprise for us soon. Since no one knew who she was, nor when "soon" would come, we'd forgotten all about it. Unfortunately, 'soon' decided to be today, which is why I woke up to what I presumed was Fang sitting cross-legged on my chest.

"Faaaannng," I mumbled into my pillow, pulling it over my face. "Geeettttooooofff."

A girlish laugh came from would-be-Fang. "No, silly, it's me."

I jumped for two reasons. First, this was _not_ Fang. Second, there was a _girl_ in my room. And it wasn't as though I actually cared, but the room was a mess. Gazzy and I rarely do laundry, and we leave all our explosives supplies out when we're working on them.

Unfortunately, my jump caused both of us to tumble from the bed, her to my left and me to the right. I stood up and groaned. Why on earth did she sound so familiar? "M…Mo-kun? Is that you?"

"Of course! You remember me? Didn't you guys get my message?" the girl asked happily. How could I forget? That "sweet girl" kidnapped me and held me as a captive.

"You…You're the Otakukage?"

"Yep. By the way, you sleep in for_ever_. It's already 3 pm!"

"So what kind of devious surprise do you have in store for us?" I sighed.

"I'm going to take you all to—"pauses for a nonexistent drumroll "—an anime convention!"

"What's ah-nee-may?" I asked. It sounded familiar. I think Nudge had mentioned it once or twice.

"It's animations, usually made by the Japanese. Well, the good stuff, that is," she added.

Oh, now I remember! The only anime I'd watched was Naruto, and even then I'd only watched the dubbed episodes. Well, listened to, I guess. I gave up before the second part though, since it was only subbed and I couldn't understand Japanese. "Why exactly are you taking us there? None of the other Flock members know you!"

"Well, that's not true, now is it?" she said slyly. "After all, I've kidnapped you and Fang various times, haven't I? And I've gotten the others at least once each."

I nodded. "But even when you do, we manage to get away."

"I see. My skills need improving." Mo grabbed my arm. "Come on, let's go tell the others where we're going!"

I was dragged down the stairs and into a wall—Mo was trying to drag me through the doorway—before we came across the rest of the flock in the living room. Fang I heard Fang give a slight yelp when he saw Mo.

"Mo-kun?" he gasped. "What are you doing here?"

I decided I should at least let them know who she was. "Behold, the Otakukage!" I pointed to my left.

"I'm on this side, Ig." Mo said helpfully. I quickly pointed to my right. Mo was the only person besides Fang whose presence I couldn't naturally sense. Damn her powers of fiction!

"Anyway, I'm taking you guys to an anime convention tomorrow. Alright?" she assumed she was glaring at them, waiting for a yes.

"I _thought_ you might be the Otakukage, but I didn't say anything because of how ridiculous it was." Fang groaned.

"Me too," Max agreed. The others chimed in with various "same here's". I rolled my eyes. She was too predictable.

"So, how'd you get here anyway?" Gazzy asked.

"Do you mean _here_-here, or the metaphorical here, like the worldly sense? Because I think we all just sorta ended up here on account of-"

"He _meant_ how'd you get into our house!" Max shouted.

Mo laughed. "Oh, of course. Well, with the powers of fanfiction and plot convenience, I summoned myself to the fictional world, specifically to your house. When I got here, I climbed through Fang's window. His room was empty, as we're the others', so I headed to Iggy and Gazzy's room. I guessed Gaz was already downstairs, so I just sat on Iggy. Then he woke up, thought I was Fang, realized I wasn't, blushed, and threw us both off the bed. Then he realized I was Mo, blushed some more, and then I dragged him downstairs and came to talk to you guys. And that's how it happened."

"I didn't blush!" I said indignantly.

"Oh, didn't you?" Mo giggled. Wait, she giggled? She _never_ giggles. Something was off here. I could almost _feel_ her eyes give me a once-over.

"You're blushing, Iggy," Fang said, ever so helpfully.

I flipped him off. "So naughty, Ig. What else ya' got?" he asked.

"Hey! No fighting!" Mo protested. "Anyway, since I've been working on my magic abilities (all us fanfiction writers have them), I have a present for Iggy. It's only temporary though, since I can't make it last longer than 36 hours yet. And then I have to save up enough energy to do it again, which takes 24 hours. But, here goes." Mo breathed deeply. "_By the powers invested in me as the first Otakukage, I command sight be given to this blind, perverted, mutant bird-kid. I do this in the name of fanfiction, yaoi, fangirls, and plot convenience. Well, not so much yaoi in this instance, I suppose. Anyway, I grant this lovable pyromaniac sight until the magic energy runs out. Dattebayo Magic no Jutsu!"_

With a sharp 'zap' sound, and a sharp pain because of it, I was able to see. "I hate when you do that." I glared at her.

"What? You don't like it? Okay, I'll-"

"No, it's fine!" I interrupted. "Just warn me next time!"

"Now, I think I should warn you. Fang, Iggy? If you make an escape attempt—"she dug through her bag and pulled out a pair of handcuffs. "—I'll be forced to use _these_ again"

I cringed. "No! Anything but the handcuffs! Have mercy!"

"What happened with the handcuffs?" Max wondered aloud.

"I think I know. Fang talked about it in his sleep once," Nudge said. I wondered why she was watching him sleep. "Apparently, they'd tried to escape her house, so she handcuffed them together."

"Ah, I see. Well, boys, you shouldn't have tried to escape." Max said matter-a-factly, earning her a look of dismay.

"She _handcuffed_ us _together_!" Fang emphasized. Mo just laughed.

"Now, I suggest you listen and behave or you'll be handcuffed again." She laughed evilly again. Or maybe she laughed evily. Or evil-ly. How should I know? Fang's spell check is stupid.

Anyway, five minutes later we (me, Fang, Nudge, and Mo) were in Fang's room. Why Fang's room, you ask? _Well_, I answer, that is because of convenience. As I mentioned earlier, it looked like a bomb had gone off in mine and Gazzy's room. When we'd tried Nudge's room, Angel kicked us out. So Fang's room it was.

Fang claimed the bed for his own, and Mo forcibly made him sit up so she'd have room. That left me and Nudge on the floor. Stupid floor. Sorry floor, you're useful and all when it comes to gravity, but you're not too comfortable. (Wait. Did I just apologize to the floor? I'm starting to lose it…). Mo made Nudge help her out with designing a booth for the second day. Something featuring us. I wasn't too sure about this. Mo had even declared that everyone would have to go through inspection (including their bags) by her and Nudge before we left. Oh, the uneasiness of it all.

I was starting to fall asleep about an hour later. Nudge had kicked Mo to the floor since it was too uncomfortable. I knew as well as she did Mo's hatred of prolonged babble. It took about 30 seconds of talking to make her move. I laid back so I could at least be less cramped, and ended up with my head on Mo's stomach. I turned around.

"You're asleep?" I yelled, cutting off Fang in the middle of his sentence. Mo jumped up, smacking her head into mine. "Don't go to sleep!" I accused. "You're the one who wanted to take us to this accursed convention in the first place! We promised to help with the building, but you have to help too, though!"

"Yeah, what are you going to do if we say we won't do them?" Fang asked.

"Angel, dearest?" Mo called out the door. "Your Darkness is needed."

Angel appeared, dressed all in black. I assumed the outfit had been given to her by Mo. Her blue eyes and baby face contrasted sharply with the get up, though her eyes had been lined (probably by Nudge) with dark black eyeliner. The effect was terrifying. Even Fang looked worried. He was wearing his I'm-really-worried-but-I'm-going-to-stay-as-emotionless-as–possible face.

Angel looked the two of us in the eyes, while Mo and Nudge averted their own. "_You will help Mo with whatever she needs for the convention."_

"We will help Mo. Whatever she needs." I heard myself and Fang mumble mindlessly.

"_You will act in her scene to the best of your abilities, and you will follow it exactly as she says." _Angel intoned.

"Exactly as she says." I wondered briefly why I was not able to form complete sentences. Angel smiled and broke the connection, looking to Mo. Mo pulled something out of her Akatsuki robes. A popsicle. How she kept it frozen in there, I had no idea.

"Oh, popsicles!" Angel squealed. She grabbed it and ran away.

Fang groaned. "Treachery. She brainwashed us for a popsicle?"

"We could always get rid of her, and possibly save ourselves from insane plot twists and betrayal later on." I suggested.

Fang shook his head. "Treachery? Angel? Yeah, right. I don't think we have anything to worry about."

I shrugged. "Don't say I didn't warn you."

Mo ran through the planning we'd managed to come up with, and then helped me make dinner. It was mac'n'cheese mixed with raviolis, and it was surprisingly good.

"So, you guys wanna go cause mass mayhem?" Mo asked over dinner. Everyone looked at her strangely. "Or…maybe minor mayhem?" she added quietly.

"I worry about your idiocy sometimes," Fang sighed.

Mo looked around the table. "Is that a no then? Look, I promise any damage will be minor."

Fang raised an eyebrow. "You sure about that?"

"I'm never wrong. I once _thought_ I was wrong, but I was mistaken." Mo smiled reassuringly, in a way that reassured no one.

"If I agree to go to the convention, will that stop you from causing any mayhem?" Max asked.

Mo shook her head. "Not likely. Besides, it's just too fun."

I laughed. She was definitely right about that. Plus, she'd find a way to make us go anyway, regardless of our own preferences. It was going to be a _long_ weekend, and I wasn't sure we'd even survive this time.

**Mo: I hope you guys liked it! I actually missed dinner (had a bit more writer's ramen) then I got distracted by deviantART and yaoi. Then I started writing again. Then I got distracted by a Japanese game for the PSP called Project DIVA and watched about a billion videos for it online. (I love Len and Kaito!) Then, I danced around the house—**

**Iggy: From 1 to 3:30 am—**

**Mo: And **_**then**_** I bid on a psp and the game. I think I'll lose. But I'm going to keep trying. Btw if anyone wants to sell me a PSP, let me know!**

**Fang: She's just kidding, I'm sure there are rules against selling things over FFN. Please don't indulge in her lack-of-sleep induced delusions. She's low enough on funds as it is, we really don't need her sued.**

**Mo: Oh, Fang you're awake? That's good. I thought maybe you were dead.**

**Fang: And you didn't bother to check?**

**Mo: Well, I was dancing and listening to Japanese music via Len. Plus, I didn't want to interrupt your death.**

**Fang: I was sleeping. **

**Mo: **_**Anyway**_**, I'm tired so I think I'll stay up until Monday and then sleep through study hall.**

**Iggy: You realize 45 minutes is not adequate to make up for 16 hours of sleep-time, right?**

**Fang: And didn't your fangirl virus just get worse while you wrote this? You bid on a Japanese video game and PSP for crying out loud! **

**Mo: Hey! It's worth it! Anyway, see you guys next update! Wait, where's the stuff I confiscated from Bre?**

**P.S.: Reviews are loved, concrit is appreciated, and your flames are often hilarious. Thanks. R&R?**


End file.
